


rhythm of devotion

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Loves Goats, Fluff and Smut, Goats, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Timeline What Timeline, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: soft wakandan goat herder with his grumpy painter husband being happy and soft





	rhythm of devotion

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be pwp but then i spilled feelings everywhere oops
> 
> ambiguous timeline??? technically post-endgame but i don't reference anything in it, just that buck has the vibranium arm
> 
> the last five minutes of endgame are fake anyway

“... But maybe that’s just part of the ruse, Howard, what do you think?” Bucky paused, looking up. 

 

He received only a bleat in response which, considering he was talking to a goat, was expected. He had honestly lost track of whatever he had been talking about, just muttering to clear his mind. Howard headbutted him softly in the leg, realizing that Bucky was wandering over to the grain shed. Bucky had several pregnant does currently, all needing specialized and high-fat diets. Howard, as the king buck, would usually demand his own portion while the rest of the herd was content nibbling on the lush Wakandan grass. 

 

“Here ya go Pegs.” Bucky dumped some grain as the goat gave him a glare to rival her namesakes.

 

“Nat, you’re due soon, maybe twins eh?” The rotund goat ignored him and munched happily.

 

“Pepper, my love.” Bucky knelt down next to the stall of his first-time mother goat. “How ya doin little one?”

 

Bucky finished his feedings, and made sure the rest of the herd was at peace. Howard was still following him and bleating. It wouldn't be the first time the village kids saw the former assassin having a verbal argument with his goat, but Bucky just smiled down at the creature and gave him a nudge with his shin.

 

“Let’s see if daddy got his paints to cooperate today huh?”

 

Over on the porch, Steve was sat with his easel facing the sunset, like every day prior. Nearly 100 nearly-perfect sunset tableaus, but Steve was never satisfied. His brush would paint the firey Wakandan sky but something would prevent it from being what he wanted it to be. He would end up unhappy and in the same place the next evening. Of course his rejected canvases were sold off for millions, not that they needed the money. The village kids liked to giggle about the grumpy white man who always wanted different special paints and brushes. 

 

“Get it right today, love?” Bucky’s voice and flesh arm came over his shoulder, his chin resting on Steve’s head. “It looks beautiful”

 

“It looks like every other one I’ve made.” Steve grumbled. “It’s still not perfect.”

 

He loved retirement but painting the Wakandan sunset never came out how he wanted. Getting the colors of the sky to translate via brushstroke made fighting aliens seem like a walk in the park. The vibranium arm came up to tilt his head towards Bucky’s, a kiss pecked onto his frowning mouth. 

 

“You’ll figure it out someday.” Bucky assured him, even if he didn’t know how. “I’m gonna start dinner. We’ve still got some of that fruit wine, too.”

 

Steve turned to look at him, his eyes soft. “Wow I really made a housewife outta you, Barnes?”

 

“It’s Barnes-Rogers, punk” Bucky threw a wink as he ducked into their hut.

 

He went about preparing the vegetable roast with seasoning and preparing a side dish with fresh fruits. Bucky uncorked the rest of the wine in their cupboard and allowed it to breathe before being poured. Shuri had been aghast when they had told her neither of them could feel the effect of alcohol, and taken it upon herself to find something to give a similar sensation. The sweet wine gave them a floaty buzz, making Bucky flush a pretty red color as Steve nuzzled his neck with his prickly beard. 

 

Their sturdy table was laid out with a modest but calorie-rich meal when Steve ducked inside and washed the paint off his hands. Bucky was putting what looked like a small tart in the refrigerator when Steve came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Bucky leaned into his husband as he felt lips press into his hair. How different their life was, now that sentient robots and space grapes with double chins were no longer part of it. He turned with a glass of the wine in each hand and gave one to Steve with a kiss.”   
  
“Dinners ready, Stevie” 

 

\-------

 

They retired to their bedroom after dinner, settling on the mess of woven blankets and pressing soft kisses onto each other’s bodies. When Steve finally captured the image of the sunset, it would be hung in a place of honor above their bed, with the rest of their bedroom dotted with other canvases. Steve had painted the goats out in the pasture, the line of huts outside their own, a close up of Okoye’s spearhead, the rhinos asleep by the border. Retirement was suiting him well. Plus he got the love of his life, pressing their bodies together on their plush-yet-firm bed.

 

Bucky was apparently impatient, rolling his hips into Steve’s with a breathy kiss. The traditional robes Bucky had taken to wearing did little to hide his erection, not that Steve’s was less evident in his loose pants. Steve allowed his hands to be pushed up above his head, not held there, just stretching so that Bucky could lay himself over Steve. Steve felt the hot tongue of his husband lick into his mouth and moaned into the contact, his hips lifting to rub their cocks together through the layers of thin linen. 

 

“Buck” Steve rasped out, already painfully aroused and pushing his pants off.

 

“Shh Stevie.” Bucky kissed him as he reached to grab their lube. “Lemme ride you baby”

 

Steve whined but certainly didn’t protest as Bucky slicked up his vibranium fingers and began working himself open. He looked beautiful with his robes rucked up around his hips, wearing nothing underneath and panting as he scissored his fingers to prep himself. Bucky preened as he saw Steve watching, reaching down to scratch his fingernails softly down Steve’s perfect pectorals. With only a few cursory strokes of Steve’s cock to spread the lube, Bucky positioned himself above Steve, bracketing his head with both hands and sinking down slowly.

 

The silky hot stretch of Bucky seemed to swallow Steve’s cock until their hips were flush. He started slowly, just circling his hips at first before working to small bounces. Steve’s hands scrabbled at his back, trying to pull them closer before settling at Bucky’s hips. He watched his husband press his knees farther out, wanting to fuck himself deeper on his thick cock. Bucky must’ve felt him watching, because he surged down to kiss him, dirty and wet. Their lips pushed and pulled as they lazily fucked, no need to ever rush anything anymore.

 

However, Steve was and forever will be an impatient little shit. So he broke their kiss and thrust his hips upward. Bucky’s balance was thrown a bit, clenching around Steve as he settled into a new rhythm perched upon his thighs. Steve’s rhythm was growing irregular, his thrusts angling to slam into Bucky’s prostate every time. Bucky came with a shout, his head thrown back and continued riding through his orgasm. He then ground deep onto Steve and rode him hard until Steve’s eyes clenched shut and he released inside Bucky. They lay together for a few minutes, sweaty and slick with lube and cum.

 

“I love you Buck.” Steve said softly as he gently pulled out, feeling himself trickle out next to him.

 

“I love you too, ya sap.” Bucky ran his vibranium thumb along his husbands lip. “Gonna join me in the shower?”

 

“Only to make sure you don’t use all the hot water.”

 

“Alrighty captain.” Bucky followed him with a slap on his ass. If the most frustrating thing was the too-beautiful sunset and water pressure, they had it ok.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah bucky named his goats after their friends
> 
> thanks for reading! i'm not the best at smut but i'm workin on it
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT


End file.
